Rain
by JapKagome2
Summary: Kagome has just moved to a new town three years later a new recruit ahem inuyasha cough cough comes


{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww9000\viewh9000\viewkind0 \pard\tx720\tx1440\tx2160\tx2880\tx3600\tx4320\tx5040\tx5760\tx6480\tx7200\tx7920\tx8640\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs24 \cf0 Hey! I'm JapKagome2. And this is my first actual fanfiction. \ \ All flames will be property of Kikyo and Naraku. \ Disclaimer: Inu-yasha is not mine\  
So please don't sue \  
Or Jaken will come\  
To bother you\ " talking"\ * thinking*\ ~*~*~*~* flashback\ \ \ \ Rain\ Chapter 1 : The New Recruit\ \  
Kagome walked down the sidewalk through Shikon Park. She spotted two children out of the corner of her eye. She smiled as she watched the rascals play in the sandbox and was reminded of two old friends. Sango was the first person Kagome met when she moved to this town three years back. Miroku was the second. \ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\ \  
" Konnichiwa. My name is Kagome", she said. The girl she spoke to had her long, black hair tied in a high ponytail atop her head. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her long eyelashes were colored pink, her bangs fell close to her eyes. Like Kagome, she wore the school uniform of a short sailor's dress with green trimming. Kagome did not want to ask about the big boomerang that was strapped on her back for show and tell. However she became less nervous when the girl smiled.\  
"I'm Sango, it's nice to meet you Kagome." Sango replied. They became friends right away. Soon Kagome noticed that a boy stood behind Sango. He had short hair that was tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Sango sweat dropped as he approached Kagome. \  
"Miroku at your service madam.' he smiled. Kagome just raised an eyebrow and introduced herself.\  
" I'm Kago...... hey!" Let's just say that she felt hands where they didn't belong. But what surprised her more was the next comment.\  
" Would you like to bear my child?" Miroku asked withe a smile permanently glued to his face. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge boomerang appeared and slammed on the top of his head. Now unconscious and still smiling. \ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\  
Later in the year, Kagome had her first crush, Hojou. Why she liked him, she still didn't know. when she told Sango, it was not much help.\  
" He may be cute Kagome, but I doubt there is anything up there." Sango advised. Kagome took the advice, but it turned out that Hojou liked her too. And when he found out that she used to, he never stopped asking her out, which Kagome turned down right away. \  
Later, she liked Kouga. He was hard not to like because he was always so nice to her. \  
It was later that she found out that Sango and Miroku were a couple. And she felt awkward around them and met Ayame. As they became friends, Kagome found out that Ayame liked Kouga. days later, she encouraged Ayame to tell him. After that, she had no one to hang around. \  
Now, Kagome was walking in the park and looking for her ride. She smiled as the rain started falling and began to twirl like she was a little girl again. \ \ \  
In the distance, a teen boy watched her dance. He became entranced as he watched and was soon drawn to his memories. ' How could anyone be that happy? Especially in the rain ' he thought. The memories he had were never happy. His only friend was Kikyo. \  
Without even noticing it, Inuyasha followed the girl to the edge of the park. She sat down on a bench and looked around. He sat next to her and started a conversation.\  
" Hey"\  
" Konnichiwa" Kagome smiled.\ `" Looks like it's gonna rain."\  
She laughed remembering her dance. She hadn't had that much fun in a long time. Then she remembered her guest. "Do you need a ride?" she asked.\  
" No" Inuyasha smirked. "I like walking in the rain."\  
" So do I" Kagome smiled, then a car pulled up and honked for Kagome. Inuyasha walked Kagome to the car and before opening the door, he had to say one more thing. " What's your name?"\  
" Kagome" she replied and then asked " Yours?" \  
" Inuyasha"\  
"Sayonara Inuyasha." she said as she got in the car. \ \ \ Okay folks. That's the first chapter. Tell me what you think and suggestions are always helpful. Sayonara \ \ JapKagome2 \ } 


End file.
